


Delicate. Gorgeous. Lover.

by Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings



Series: Donsy Week 2020 [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Experimental Style, F/M, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/pseuds/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings
Summary: Donsy Week 2020 Day 3 Prompt: AUDaisy Duck met a handsome stranger in an elevator and survived a hostage situation. Unfortunately her boss Miss Glamour was as awful as ever and fired Daisy over the whole mess. Weeks later Daisy is learning to pick herself up again but can't get her mind off that stranger. Like an annoying love song being played over and over again in her mind.Safe for work. Partial song fic? Somewhat experimental writing style again.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Series: Donsy Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933261
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Delicate. Gorgeous. Lover.

"Daisy! This is all your fault! You're incompetent, a failure, a disaster!" Her boss screamed.

"No! Listen! Daisy didn't wreck your party! She saved it! So sit down!" The stranger from the elevator got right up in Glamour's face and screamed at her.

How dare you! No one speaks to me that way! Especially a no one! Daisy!" 

"Miss Glamour please! I had no idea of any of this! Please just give me a few minutes and I can fix this whole-!" Daisy begged.

"I've had enough! You've ruined this evening! You are not _IT_! And! You're fired!"

The conversation rang in Daisy's ears. Over and over again. 6 whole years, almost 7 in fact. Gone, just like that. In an instant. Over something she couldn't control. Something she couldn't have seen coming. Well okay sure people tried to use Miss Glamour for her status in the past but this was the first time someone went as far as a hostage situation. 

Daisy felt utterly humiliated. As if this evening wasn't bad enough, when the IT list was published, Daisy was called out in it by name. Not in a good way. Glamour made sure to tell the world about the havoc caused at her event. Including how she fired her failure of an assistant and designer Daisy Duck. Daisy's head sunk lower. She was ruined. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd be able to get a fashion job in Duckberg now. And more than likely no where else as well. Glamour's influence was worldwide after all. No she wouldn't be able to get a job as a janitor anywhere near the fashion world now!

Daisy didn't even want to get out of bed. She ran out of the museum last night crying. Somehow she'd driven home safely despite tears blurring her vision. A lifetime of hopes and dreams...suddenly gone. And on top of it all she felt so guilty she never even thanked that kind, handsome stranger. He listened to her. He saw her, her true self. He fought a man easily twice his size for her. He even stood up to Miss Glamour for her! And she ran past him crying, without so much as a thank you or even catching his name. 

Thankfully, there was such thing as the internet. Daisy couldn't pull herself out of bed today. So instead she looked through articles about last night's fiasco. Maybe...just maybe she'd find out who he was. 

She did not find out who he was. 

A week later Daisy still had no idea what she was going to do next nor the identity of that man. She found his picture in a few articles, in the background. One of them even caught his nice smile. Even without his name, even through a photo on her phone, his eyes captured her. His smile warmed her.

Okay, you know what, no. This was dumb. She couldn't be getting feelings for a man she'd met briefly one time. Even if something sparked between them unlike anyone else ever had....Oh for heavens sake. She tried but she just couldn't get him out of her head. It was dumb. Besides, just because she felt something doesn't near he did too.

_This ain't for the best._   
_My reputation's never been worse, so..._

Then again the way he sang to her captured her. The sound was...admittedly quite different. He had a vocal impairment, she recognized. But his soul poured out to her as he sang. She understood him perfectly and he seemed to understand her right back. She felt lured in like she was answering a siren's song. Somehow his voice told her everything she wanted to hear. Made her feel warm and loved. It was hard to pull her thoughts away. Even as she went about her days trying to find new work. She couldn't stop thinking of him. He was kind. He had kids. He was strong. He was brave. She had to know who he was.

Ugh. But first she needed a new job. The long, tedious process of finding new income. It wasn't going very well. Didn't help that Glamour wouldn't give her a recommendation. Not even despite working for her for so long. At least Daisy had a fair amount of savings to help her through this slump. That, and some wine. Okay not to sound like an alcoholic but she really needed some wine after everything she'd been through! She poured herself her third glass. It had been a long week...

_You should take it as a compliment that I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk._   
_You should think about the consequence of your magnetic field being a little too strong._

_Whiskey on ice, Sunset and Vine_   
_You've ruined my life, by not being mine_

Thankfully soon came a new job. An office job...Bleh. Okay, not nearly as glamorous as working with Glamour. It didn't fill her with excitement the way fashion did. But it was something. Besides maybe the break from working in fashion all day would help her find a better focus. 

Although speaking of focus...there was still something she had issues taking her mind off of. That stranger. Ugh! She should totally be over that by now! It was just a moment in an elevator! She didn't even know his name! There was absolutely no reason for him to still be on her mind so much like she was back in high school with a crush on a classmate! And yet...just about every time she zoned out, her mind went back to him...

_You're so gorgeous_   
_I can't say anything to your face_   
_'Cause look at your face_   
_And I'm so furious_   
_At you for making me feel this way_   
_But, what can I say?_   
_You're gorgeous_

Two weeks after she met him, he still crossed her mind more often than she liked to admit. Darn it why hadn't she gotten anything more identifiable from him! What was his name!? What was his band's name? Or his band mates names? Anything to bring her in touch with him! 

She tried to look him up of course. The song he sang was her biggest lead but unfortunately nothing. No videos of it online. Couldn't match the lyrics to anything. Even trying to look on the more "indie side" still wasn't netting her any results. She put her phone away and sighed in disappointed as she walked into her workplace.

Daisy was pretty good either people if she did say so herself. She leaned more towards to extrovert side despite also having a healthy introvert side. Many described her as charismatic. Honestly being good with words and people was what saved her job with Glamour many times. Too bad her luck ran out. But she was starting to see this office job as more of a good thing rather than an unfortunate necessity. Her schedule was much more reasonable. She was already forming friendships in the office. The boss seemed to like her more than Glamour ever did. 

A coworker asked at lunch one day asked her if she was seeing anyone. Daisy blushed and replied no. However they all totally saw through her and immediately demanded the details. It felt so embarrassing. How was she supposed to explain this childlike crush? How could she show the pictures she saved of him without seeming creepy? She still had no idea anything about him. For all she knew he'd forgotten her already. Besides, he had kids...there was probably someone in his life. She couldn't recall him wearing a ring. But his ballad was so strong and sincere, there had to be someone those feelings were for. 

_If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her_   
_But if you're single that's honestly worse_   
_'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts_   
_Honey, it hurts_

_Ocean blue eyes, looking in mine_   
_I feel like I might sink and drown and die_

But she found herself unable to deny her feelings. She laughed in spite of herself and told her coworkers about what happened. It sounded so fake out loud, she realized. It sounded like some kind of movie set up. Boy meets girl. Boy and girl get trapped in an elevator and fall in love...and then survive the part of the movie where rom com turns to action. Only if this was really a movie she wouldn't have gotten fired. She would have at least gotten his name, if not have been fully in his embrace kissing him feverishly by the end. They were all entranced by it. How romantic! She blushed. Shyly she showed them the pictures she screenshoted from the articles. It shouldn't have surprised her no one knew who he was. But her disappointment was measurable. They promised to let her know if any of them ever figured out who he was. It made her feel bad but she was thankful. Just watch him go and be taken...  
But she did at least owe him a thank you. Even if it turned out he wasn't interested, she still owed him that. She'd like to get to give him that. Was it wrong that she couldn't stop thinking of someone who was probably not single? If she found him and he was with someone she knew she'd be crushed but that she wouldn't bother him again. Daisy was no "home wrecker." Then again her mind couldn't stop running over the what ifs? What if he was single? What if he was the one? What if the way he made her feel in the elevator was an every day thing? What if he wrote ballads like that for? Would he sing them at their wedding? And for their children? Would he look at her with those soft eyes as she held him close after a long day?

_Is it cool that I said all that?_   
_Is it chill that you're in my head?_   
_'Cause I know that it's delicate (delicate)_   
_Is it cool that I said all that_   
_Is it too soon to do this yet?_   
_'Cause I know that it's delicate_   
_Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?_   
_Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?_   
_Delicate_

Wow okay pump the brakes girl! Daisy snapped out of her fantasy. Stop that! He's not yours! Besides, it was time to return to work. In the bathroom while she was washing her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection seemed to chastise her. Stop it! Stop thinking about him! You a strong, independent woman! You can't be falling to pieces for a stranger! You don't know him and that's probably for the best! That was all true. But Daisy still felt sad without him. Angry that she couldn't take her mind off him. Ugh! Throw some water on your face and get back with it Daisy Duck! You have a job to excel at!

_You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah_   
_There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have_   
_You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad_

Whatever. This dumb crush or fantasy or whatever you might call it will pass on soon enough.

Even though late that night she was still thinking of him. Again. She sighed. It'll pass. She'll get over it.

_Sometimes I wonder when you sleep_   
_Are you ever dreaming of me?_   
_Sometimes when I look into your eyes_   
_I pretend you're mine, all the damn time_   
_'Cause I like you_

* * *

One month after losing her job, Daisy was still constantly thinking of that duck from before. Gah! Why!? Why can't she just be normal and get over it! She was Daisy Duck! Sure she lost the kind of job that could have opened so many doors to fashion success but she was doing great at her new job! Men were constantly asking her out, marveling in her beauty and intelligence! Even since the gala she'd been asked out multiple time but she turned them down! For what!? A fantasy of having a stranger she'd never see again!? Daisy! Pull yourself together! She groaned loudly. The grocery store was not the place to be thinking about this anyway. It was time to get home. She could criticize herself there. With a quick double check of her list, Daisy got in the check out line. Food was purchased and soon she was back out the door. 

And her mind back on what an idiot she was being. Granted she wasn't thinking of hom 24/7 but it was still enough for her to feel dumb about it. Every love song on the radio was about him. Every warm morning felt like his arms were around her. Did she even believe in soul mates? She couldn't remember if she did or not but it was starting to make her feel like they had to be. Either that or she was just telling herself this to cope with how dumb she was being. It almost made her cry. No wonder she was failure! She couldn't focus! She wasn't fit to work in such a cut throat industry if she couldn't stop thinking of one dumb duck! 

And of course to make matters worse, she walked into somebody! Screams joined in the air as the two fell! They hit the parking lot pavement hard! Her food smashed as she landed on top of her bag. GAH! Of course this would happen! Her head whipped to look at the man she collided with. 

"Can't you watch where you're going!?" She hollered at the man. Wait a second...no it couldn't be! When he started muttering apologizes she felt shock and guilt. It was him! It was really him! Embarrassed at herself for her outburst, she quickly apologized. It delighted her that his eyes lit up with joy! 

"It's you! It's really you! From the gala!" He asked excitedly despite being soaked in wasted food. They both were so happy to see each other that their fumble was immediately forgotten! 

She finally found him. And finally got his name. Donald Duck. 

It turns out, he'd been looking for her too. He even ran after her when she ran out crying but couldn't catch up to her before losing her. It touched her heart. 

_This ain't for the best_   
_My reputation's never been worse, so_   
_You must like me for me..._

They hit it off like a lightening strike! The sparks they felt between them were incredibly real. She invited him go come back to her place. He followed in his car then they went inside together. They talked together as if they'd been friends for years! Everything flowed so naturally and easy. She felt so comfortable with him in a way no one else ever had made her feel before. Yes. Something was there. Soul mates? Maybe. She hoped. The two of them cleaned up with her lending him a plain blue shirt so she could wash his jacket and shirt. She swooned at how handsome he looked. Gosh he'd make an excellent model. Would he even be interested? He shyly thanked her as she made him dinner too. It made her feel flustered. No! She should be thanking him! After all he did more for her while barely even knowing her than some ever did! 

She tried to quickly prepare a nice meal for the two of them although it didn't help she ruined almost everything she bought. Pasta with fish and vegetables. It shouldn't be hard but Daisy felt like she was fumbling. Donald offered his help and she rejected it. She was supposed to be treating him after all, she could cook it herself. He chuckled and offered to do it with her. 

....Fine, she caved. And accepted his help.

They moved around the kitchen in unison. He kindly instructed her on her task. He moved with confidence and grace and spoke softly. It didn't surprise her that he was a singer. Or an aspiring singer at least. His movements looked like art to her. The gentle steps. The precision to his chopping. Even the way the herbs fell from his fingertips. It felt so right. Like they have always done this. Her thoughts started to wonder off again. This wasn't like her, to be imagining a forever with someone 

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_   
_This is our place, we make the rules_   
_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_   
_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

Dinner was done before she even knew it. Then the two sat down and feasted. It was easily one of the best meals she'd ever had. But of course part of what made it so special was the company. Daisy told Donald all about what happened after that night. He told her about his life after that night. Then the stories continued. It was so easy to share everything together. Every bit of back story they shared captured the other's full attention. Each joke sent them into a fit of laughter. This was completely out of the ordinary and it was completely perfect. Donald cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. 

"Daisy...tonight has been wonderful. And uh...well I thought you were the most wonderful person I've ever met since I met you. I...I know I can't offer much. And I caused you a lot of trouble that night. So I understand if you don't want to but...do you wanna go out some time?" Hd asked nervously.

The world seemed to sway and spin for a moment. Daisy felt herself shaking. It was strange how happy she felt! She leaned closer and gently took his hand. 

"Oh Donald, I'd love to!" she cried. His smile matched hers in return. He jumped up from the table and took her by the hands. She let out a shocked yell as he and her began to dance but she quickly accepted it. Soon she was matching his rhythm. Her heart raced. He hummed a tune that they moved in time to. Guess it was no surprise a musician could be such a great dancer too! His smile moved her most of all though. She couldn't help but press her head against his and smile back. 

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_   
_My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_   
_All's well that ends well to end up with you_   
_Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover_   
_And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_   
_And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover_

_Can I go where you go?_   
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_   
_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)_   
_You're my, my, my, my_   
_Oh, you're my, my, my, my_   
_Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover_

At some point the humming stopped. The two were spinning slowly together. Perfectly content to hold one another and stare into each other's eyes. Daisy then pulled her hand up to rest on Donald's cheek. Slowly she pulled him into a kiss. The dancing stopped at that moment. Donald made some kind of noise in surprise. But he returned the kiss. They held it for a long moment before parting. Donald's face blushed a bright red. She couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was. 

And as if on cue, the clock on the wall chimed. The moment was shattered as Donald got a strong guilty look on his face noticing the time. 

"Daisy, I've had a wonderful time. But I gotta go take care of my kids," he said sheepishly. Daisy planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I understand Donald. I've had such a good time too. I'm so happy I finally found you. I can't wait for the next time I see you," she said.

"Are you busy on Tuesday? My band is playing at a place down town. We can eat before I go on stage. And I can properly introduce you to them," Donald suggested.

"That sounds perfect," she replied.

The two walked together to Daisy's laundry room so Donald could retrieve his clothes and give Daisy back her shirt. Once he got all changed, he set out to leave.

"Wait Donald," Daisy called after him. He turned to face her blushing face.

"Before you go...can you sing it for me again? The song you sang me before?" She asked feeling silly at her own request. His smile reassured her. Everything was going to be alright.

_"Hear my voice..._   
_as I'm calling out for you_   
_Hear my voice..._   
_there are things I wish you knew_   
_for even if my heart is strange_   
_and hard to understand_   
_I'll give all that I have for you_   
_I'll help you take a stand_   
_so hear my voice_   
_as I'm calling out for you_   
_Hear my voice_   
_there are things I wish you knew_   
_so hear my voice_   
_Hear my voice_   
_Hear my voice..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Also sorry to overload y'all with Taylor Swift lyrics. 😂 It just felt too perfect!
> 
> Special thanks to @Raz b Rose because Raz has been incredible and inspiring and motivating me a ton this week and I appreciate it so much. 🥺💙


End file.
